1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mounting devices, and particularly to a mounting device for mounting a heat sink onto a heat generating electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated during operations of a variety of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips. To ensure normal and safe operations, cooling devices such as heat sinks are often employed to dissipate the generated heat away from these electronic components, and mounting devices are often employed to mount the cooling devices onto these electronic components.
A conventional way to secure the cooling device onto the electronic component is to screw a base of the heat sink onto a printed circuit board on which the electronic component is mounted. However, a magnitude of a force exerted on the electronic component is difficult to be controlled. If the force is greater than a predetermined value, the electronic component will be damaged. If the force is smaller than the predetermined value, an intimate contact between the heat sink and the electronic component will not be kept.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting device which can properly exert a predetermined force on the electronic component.